Sasuke A sua Maior Decisão
by Salura
Summary: E se Sasuke tivesse uma missão que o deixasse confuso?


**Sasuke: A Sua Maior Decisao**

O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem

Era uma noite escura e fria. No esconderijo de Orochimaru, o jovem Sasuke estava sozinho perdido nos seus pensamentos. Não pensava na sua vida quando era pequeno nem sequer no seu objectivo de matar o irmão, não pensava em Naruto nem no seu mestre Orochimaru. Somente pensava nela. Já tinham passado alguns anos desde que Sasuke se juntou a Orochimaru e já se tinha acostumado a solidão coisa que no inicio não o incomodava mas há algumas semanas o começava a fazer sentir se estranho. Ele estava deitado na sua cama no escuro a ouvir os sons da noite e a voz de seu mestre a falar com Kabuto. Sasuke ouvia atentamente embora já soubesse do que a conversa se tratava. Orochimaru pretendia atacar a Vila de Konoha e atrair Kakashi e Naruto para uma armadilha. Para isso pretendia raptar Sakura pois sabia que Naruto viria logo em seu socorro seguido por Kakashi. Para isso tinha mandado Sasuke raptar a velha amiga pois estava confiante que o seu aluno não tinha nenhum sentimento por seus antigos companheiro. O rapto estava planeado para dai a uma semana.

- Sakura… como será que você está?- pensava Sasuke- será que conseguirei rapta-la?...

Acho que não... Muitas lembranças lhe vieram a memória, como de todas as vezes em que ficara corado a frente dela, que mostraram preocupação mútua, das vezes em que ele a protegeu, das que Naruto se babava por ela e ela por Sasuke, das lágrimas dela quando ele era mau e frio, das acções de amizade e amor dela, dos espantosos poderes de controle do seu chakra e capacidade de desmascarar ilusões, e, da sua despedida.. Sakura tinha chorado e ameaçado gritar para que ele não fosse embora. Ele apenas a fez dormir e agradeceu e foi se embora talvez para sempre.

- Oh Sakura como eu queria ter lhe dito naquele momento como a amava e ainda amo. Mas não seria nada seguro nem bom para nenhum de nós. Se Orochimaru descobrisse poderia pegar você como refém ou ate a matado. Tal como ele pretende fazer agora. Mas nessa altura eu era demasiado fraco. Se ele a pegasse eu não poderia fazer nada para a salvar. E agora ele me da esta missão tão horrível! Que faço????

E assim ele adormeceu. Dormiu um sono agitado cheio de pesadelos em que Sakura era morta por acidente no seu resgate, pois Naruto e Kakashi estavam a vencer Orochimaru e este de repente a usou como escudo humano e a matou. Nesse sonho Sasuke queria lutar queria fazer algo mas estava paralisado. Não conseguia gritar falar ou mexer um único músculo. Era assustador e demasiado horrível.

Acordou suado e com uma estranha sensação do coração e olhos… uma enormes dores no coração e nos olhos… eram lágrimas. Sasuke tomou uma decidiu que durante aquela semana teria que tomar uma decisão.

Enquanto isso em Konoha uma rapariga de cabelos curtos rosados e uns belos olhos cor de esmeralda estava sentada no parapeito de uma janela olhando para fora com ar pensativo -Sakura você não vem tomar o pequeno-almoço? perguntou Naruto

- sim vou já…

- Sakura que se passa? Você hoje esta estranha. Não me diga que por causa do Kakashi ter nos pedido para morarmos com ele durante uns tempos… isso foi para seu bem. Aquele velho vidente previu que você iria sofrer tentativa de rapto lembra?

- Não e isso Naruto. Eu me sinto segura consigo e Kakashi-sensei mas não sei, acordei com uma sensação estranha… sonhei com … com…bem com Sasuke.. parecia que ele me queria dizer algo . Foi tão estranho

- oh… percebo – tenho que pensar em algo para a distrair se não ela assim não fica bem. Ela ama-o mesmo de verdade… bem eu a amei mesmo muito e so quero que ela seja feliz

- Oh Sakurinha se quiser eu esta noite durmo com você não ter medo durante a noite – disse Naruto com olhar malicioso

-Naruto seu IDIOTA. IMBECIL, TRAIDOR E DEPRAVADO!!!- e sua Inner Sakura sai com aquela cara que mete muito medo e juntas chutam o traseiro de Naruto que voa pela janela aterrando em cima de Kakashi que tinha saído para comprar o novo volume de Icha icha Paradise

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! NAMORA A HINATA E AINDA TEM A LATA DE ME DIZER ISSO???? VOU LHE CONTAR TUDINHO!

- Desculpa Sakura não conta a Hinata por favor, eu estava a brincar

- Não me conta o que? pergunta Hinata aparecendo por trás dele

E Naruto contou lhe tudo até mesmo o porque der ter dito aquilo a Sakura. Hinata era muito compreensiva e logo entendeu.

Durante essa semana não aconteceu nada de especial em Konoha. Apenas os treinos diários.

Já no esconderijo de Orochimaru essa semana passou demasiado rápido para Sasuke mas mesmo assim tomou sua decisão: tinha que escolher entre fazer o que Orochimaru mandou e treinar mais para atingir seu objectivo, ou desistir de ser aluno de Orochimaru e voltar para seus amigos principalmente para Sakura. Sabia que eles não o aceitariam de volta facilmente pois poderiam pensar que ele estava a espiar mas teria que tentar… que haveria de fazer? Escolher Sakura e arriscar sua vida ou arriscar a vida dela e atingir seu objectivo??? Bem a decisão estava tomada ele revia mentalmente todo o seu plano e as palavras de Orochimaru sobre o plano de rapto enquanto de dirigia para Konoha.

Enquanto Sasuke corria rapidamente saltitando de arvore em arvore ate Konoha

- Kakashi-sensei tenho que sair para a missão que você pediu. Certeza que fica bem com a Sakura??- perguntava Naruto um tanto preocupado com a amiga

-Sim Naruto fico não esqueça que esta medida de segurança e apenas uma prevenção pois o velho vidente pode se ter enganado.

- ok então… ate logo

- até,

-Sakura me escuta , seja sincera você ainda pensa em Sasuke né? Vejo a tão triste e solitária…

- Sim Kakashi sensei penso… você sabe né? No princípio era só amor de atracção só por ele ser muito desejado e por Ino-chan gostar dele mas, desde que ele e eu ficamos na mesma equipe todo aquele tempo eu comecei a amar verdadeiramente, comecei sendo mais adulta…

- Pois .. você amadureceu muito Sakura… mas diga acha que ele vai voltar?

- Não sei- disse baixando a cabeça

- Pois eu acho que vai.. Não me pergunte porque mas acho que vai e será muito brevemente…

- Espero que tenha razão mas não sei se o conseguirei perdoar por nos ter abandonado. E por me ter deixado inconsciente na sua partida. Nunca percebi bem.. ele me disse "obrigado Sakura" e me deixou de seguida…por que não se limitou a deixar me inconsciente no momento em que apareci? Ou porque não me deixou falado sozinha como e costume das pessoas? Me diga sensei........ kakashi sensei???

- Ah? Que? Ah me desculpe Sakura mas essa parte do livro estava bem interessante .

- Você não ouviu nada Kakashi sensei,

- Sakura eu a ouvi… quanto a sua pergunta acho que…

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!! BUM!!!!!!!!!

E foi interrompido por um enorme barulho de vidro partindo seguido de um estrondo que deixou toda a casa cheia de fumo.

- Sakura Sakura onde vocês esta?? Oh raios

- Estou bem aqui mas não vejo você!

Kakashi consegue encontrar Sakura e se coloca na posição defensiva e ela faz o mesmo.

- Sakura você vem comigo - ouve se uma voz conhecida embora mais grossa e madura

- Sasuke- kun você vo ltou- disse Sakura sem conseguir esconder a sua alegria em vê-lo.

- Você vem comigo Sakura…. Kakashi saia do caminho se não quer se machucar - e Sasuke pega em sua espada e se coloca em posição de ataque. Sakura e Kakashi fazem o mesmo segurando suas kunais

O cenário era horrível. Havia sangue e tudo estava partido. Sakura estava perdendo seus sentidos devido a uma bomba de gás soporífero que Sasuke lançou. Só conseguia ver desfocado, sombras ate que finalmente perdeu seus sentidos.

...

De regresso ao esconderijo de Orochimaru

- Muito bem Sasuke não me desapontou tal como eu esperava de si.

- Sim. Trouxe Sakura mas Naruto não estava na vila. Tinha saído para uma missão.

- Não tem problema. Meus espiões disseram que você matou Kakashi..

- Sim e verdade. Não tive escolha ele se colocou no caminho e tava difícil de sair.- disse com seriedade

- Me orgulho de você. Matou meu inimigo. Muito bem. Pode ir para seus aposentos

- Certo. Mas onde você vai colocar a chata irritante? E que não pense em colocar de novo a prisioneiros em meu quarto para eu vigiar que sabe que eles me irritam e logo essa que não se calou no caminho inteiro. Tive que colocar esse pano na boca - disse apontando para Sakura que estava amarrada e amordaçada com lágrimas nos olhos

-você fez bem ela realmente tem voz irritante. Não se preocupe que estou com outros planos para ela. Ela e bonitinha e tem umas curvas fantásticas e eu estou precisando me divertir se e que você me entende. Você que um pouco dela?

Sasuke sentou seu sangue fervilhar de raiva mas respondeu calmamente

- Não. Eu prefiro as de cabelos longos e sem serem chatas. Faca o que quiser com ela. Vou para meu quarto

Sasuke foi para seu quarto enquanto Orochimaro levava Sakura para uma sala

- Você e bonitinha sabe… que farei com você?? Mato a? Ou tortura a primeiro? Ou será que me divirto primeiro e depois a mato de tortura??? Acho a terceira hipótese mais interessante…que acha Kabuto??

- É… me parece melhor também… será que você também me deixa divertir um pouco?

- Veremos

Orochimaru estava tão ocupado planeando que não notou que Sasuke o vigiava da porta.

Orochimaro se aproxima de Sakura e quando lhe levanta a cabeça vê uns olhos Sharingan olhando furiosamente para ele

- Mas que raio???!!!!- exclama Orochimar e de repente PUF Sakura se transforma em Kakashi

FLASHBACK

O cenário era horrível. Havia sangue e tudo estava partido. Sakura estava perdendo seus sentidos devido a uma bomba de gás soporífero que Sasuke lançou. Só conseguia ver desfocado, sombras ate que finalmente perdeu seus sentidos

- Ui.. Minha cabeça, onde estou eu?.... foi um sonho???- Sakura começa acordando meia confusa

- Não Sakura não foi um sonho - disse Kakashi que estava amarrado numa bola de vidro.

- Kakashi sensei vou tentar tirar você dai

- Não adianta.. se se aproximar levara choque - disse Kakashi com um olhar triste

- Ah você acordou Sakura - diz Sasuke chegando - assim será mais difícil levar você mas enfim… primeiro vou acabar com Kakashi de uma vez - e lança aquele seu ataque de fogo formando uma enorme explosão…

- Kakashi sensei!! - grita Sakura chorando

- Tenha calma Sakura esta tudo bem - sussurra Sasuke a seus ouvidos

- Sasuke-kun?? Como pode dizer que esta tudo bem? Você acabou de matar Kakashi!!!

- Não Sakura estou bem vivo - sorriu Kakashi aparecendo do lado esquerdo dela

- Ok pessoal minha técnica de fazer fumo não dura muito mais tenho um plano. Orochimaru quer raptar Sakura para levar ate ele Naruto e você Kakashi e quer vos matar. Ele quer ser ele próprio a matar Naruto por isso vamos fingir que Kakashi está morto no fim dessa fumarada toda mas não será você. Será um boneco(e mostra um boneco igual a Kakashi feito devido a uma técnica de criação a partir de um pedaço de tecido). Ai no meio de tudo Kakashi toma a forma de Sakura e eu levo você a Orochimaru para o apanhar de surpresa

- Certo - concorda kakashi

- Certo, mas porque você não disse isso logo de início? pergunta Sakura

-Porque embora Orochimaro confie em mim manda sempre seus espiões atrás e fiz essa fumaça para eles não verem.

- Ok entendido e se colocam em suas posições Sakura baixa seu chakra para não ser detectada pois iria segui-los. O fumo se desvanece…. E Kakashi se coloca na mesma posição em que Sakura estava antes da explosão

FLASBACK OFF

- Surpresa Orochimaru- diz Kakashi se soltando das cordas

- Você não pensou que eu ia trair meus amigos de novo e matar um dos meus melhores amigos pensou? Você e mesmo burro. – diz Sasuke

- Seu traidor - grita Orochimaru - Kabuto acabe com ele!!!!!...Kabuto???

E olha e vê Kabuto no chão dormindo babando tudo em volta e a seu lado Sakura.

Enquanto Orochimaru estava distraído, Sakura lançou um dardo soporífero a Kabuto e ele dormiu.

E começa uma batalha.

Naruto, que entretanto tinha chegado ao esconderijo de Orochimaro pois Sakura como vinha atrás tinhas deixado pistas para ele seguir ( e o tinha contactado a avisar) entra também na luta

Foi uma luta muito renhida

Kakashi estava muito ferido e Naruto também. Só restava Sasuke.

Eles lutam um contra o outro e Sasuke consegue vencer na ultima hora pois ficou furioso quando Orochimaru atiçou sua serpente a Sakura mandando a a longa distancia contra uma parede,

Orochimaru ficou muito ferido e inconsciente. Mas infelizmente Kabuto tinha acordado e lançou uma bomba de fumo e fugiu levando seu mestre.

- Que droga!!! Podia tê-lo morto se não fosse Kabuto. Pragueja Sasuke- mas não importa quando ele voltar estarei mais forte e o derrotarei

- Sasuke … venha rápido Sakura não respira - grita Naruto aflito

Sasuke corre na direcção dela e realmente vê que não respira. Então começa fazendo massagem cardíaca.

- Por favor Sakura acorde . você me fez acordar a mim para a realidade por isso farei te acordar também… por favor Sakura não me deixe

Será que Sasuke tinha acabado de perder seu amor em troca de sua liberdade de Orochimaro?? Será que se assim fosse valia a pena?

- Por favor Sakura- lamenta deixando cair uma lágrima sobre seu rosto…

- Sa- Sasuke –kun??- diz vagamente Sakura

- Ela esta viva!!!!!!!!!!!- grita Sasuke com alegria

- Está viva !- grita Narutor

- Que bom que você esta bem Sakura- diz Kakashi

- Sasuke – kun? – diz Sakura

- Sakura me perdoe fui um idiota chapado… não importo mais meu orgulho não quero saber de estarmos com mais gente aqui. Eu te amo Sakura- chan. Sempre te amei mas era orgulhoso e não gostava de demonstrar meus sentimentos. Mas este tempo sem você deu comigo em maluco e pensar que você poderia morrer me fez querer dizer o quanto de amo.

- Sasuke – kun?

- Sei você não deve querer nada comigo depois de tudo o que lhe fiz…

- Sasuke- kun?

- Me diga que quer?

- s.. s… saia..d … de …. C … cima de ….meu braço por favor e.. eu também te amo

todos caem para trás

- Me perdoe Sakura

- Sim te perdoo pois agora o amo de verdade não e apenas uma paixoneta de ser popular. Eu o amo de verdade e te perdoo pois demonstrou arrependimento e se juntou a nos e…

Sasuke a cala com um beijo apaixonado nos lábios

Kakashi levanta seus olhos do livrinho e sorri

-Até que enfim vejo Sakura feliz - exclama Naruto

- Vamos voltar pessoal - diz kakashi e começam andando ate a saída

Kakashi e Naruto começam saltando de arvore em arvore

- Acha que Orochimaro se vai vingar? - pergunta Sakura a Sasuke

- bem - disse Sasuke pegando Sakura ao colo - Acho que e uma excelente desculpa para ficar sempre a seu lado e a proteger diz sorrindo

- Oh. Eu te amo

- E eu também te amo.

E assim foram felizes de volta para Konoha

FIM


End file.
